Their Perfect Winter Wonderland
by SMacked Hard
Summary: Jess plans a day out for her and her boyfriend, Don. How will it go? Flack/Angell One-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. I just own the story idea.**

**Summary: Jess plans a day out for her and her boyfriend, Flack. How will it go? Flack/Angell One-shot.**

**AN: I originally wrote this for a contest at New York's Angels. This is for you Flangell fans out there. :] And I'm one of them. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Their Perfect Winter Wonderland**

Wintertime in New York is a very great time. There are carolers every where you look, children playing in the snow, couples walking hand in hand.

It was about noon time when Don Flack and Jessica Angell were driving slowly on the jam-packed streets. Jess had her own little winter fun planned for the day for her and her boyfriend.

"Come on!" Flack yelled in anger and slammed the car horn. He kept hitting it repeatedly until Jess grabbed his arm.

"Hey." she told him as she held his arm. Embarrassed, he put down his arm and he fingers drummed against the wheel. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm…" Flack pondered and then answered. "No because this was basically the only day we had off and I want to spend the day with the most fantastic girl out there and this traffic's holding us up!"

Jess rubbed his arm and grabbed his hand. Soon, the traffic started to move again.

"That's sweet of you to say and I love spending time with my handsome prince too." Jess added with a wink. "Do you mind?" She asked as she had her hand on the dial that switched the radio station.

"Of course you can, put on whatever you want." Don said while his anger lessened. Jess put on what she wanted and it was a Christmas station.

The song "Winter Wonderland" came on.

"Ooh!" Jess exclaimed. "We have to sing it!"

Flack shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't s-" he started to say 'til Jess interrupted him.

"Please, for me?" she asked with a pout.

"Okay but I might mess up." he said with a big smile.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?" Jess started off with a grin while Flack watched in amazement. He never heard her sing before and boy, was she good at singing.

"In the way, snow is glistenin'…" Flack sang to the best of his ability and laughed while Jess smiled.

"A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight…" Jess added and noticed they were at their first stop.

"Walkin' in a winter wonderland!" they both screamed at the same time and kissed each other.

Soon, they just let the song play.

"Jess, you sounded amazing." Flack said in astonishment. Jess must've not expected to get a comment like that.

"Nah, you don't have to be nice and lie about my voice. I know I suck." she told him while she looked away.

"I'd never lie to you, I hope you know that and I'm not lying, you're so damn amazing. You nailed the whole song, babe." Flack told her with a wink and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" Jess asked in an unsure tone and Flack nodded. "Well, what if I said I was going to audition for something? How would you feel?"

Flack thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd be really happy and I know you'd knock them dead." he told her honestly and she smiled and hugged him. "I love you!"

"I love you too; I love you more than you know." Flack said while he looked into her captivating eyes.

"Aww!" Jess exclaimed as they shared a loving kiss. "Okay, stop over here. We're at destination 1!"

Flack pulled over and looked out.

"We're going to an ice skating rink? Aw, Jess…" Flack said with a frown.

"Ah, be quiet. You'll be fine." she told him as she pulled him along. They got into the building and Flack looked at all the kids skating around.

"I haven't done this since I was 8. You really think I'm going to remember?" he asked Jess in a shocked tone. Jess got 2 pairs of skates and started to take her heels off.

"Yes, and I was 8 when I did this last too." Jess told him as she tightened the strings. "You'll be fine, I promise.

"Oh, okay then." Flack gave in and took off his shoes as well. A few minutes later, Jess got onto the ice first. "Come on." Jess yelled to him as he lingered by the ice. Flack stepped onto the ice and steadied himself. "Now, give me your hand."

Before they knew it, they were skating. Jess gripped his hand tightly in case she fell.

"It isn't that bad." Flack told her truthfully and she smiled up at him.

"I told you so." Jess joked and stuck her tongue out.

"Haha." Flack mocked a laugh. At that moment, he lost and balance, slipped and fell. He took Jess down with him. They both hit the ice lightly. Soon, they were laughing together. Flack got up first and pulled her up.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that." Flack told her and she agreed with him.

"Alright. Let's get out of here!" Jess said in an excited tone. "We're off to destination 2."

Jess had driven to the place this time. She made Flack keep a blindfold over his eyes. Jess parked right in front of an empty field by central park.

"Okay, we're here, hun. You stay there, okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

Jess opened his door and helped him step out.

"Can I look yet, Jess? This is torture!" Flack said with a smile.

"Just hold on a second, please?" Jess asked again while he nodded. "Stay there."

Jess called out as she ran into the field, picked up snow and rolled it into a ball. From what was going to happen, Flack never would've expected it.

"Where did you go?" Flack asked in a concerned tone.

"Okay, you can look now." Jess told him as she aimed the snowball at him. It was already in mid-air when Flack took off the blindfold. The snowball hit him in the chest.

"Hey!" Flack yelled out. "This was your plan, really? Well, I played on a baseball team and I kicked ass and don't forget I can run fast!"

Jess picked up snow quickly and started running into a group of trees.

Flack held a snowball in his hand and looked around the small forest. He couldn't tell where Jess was. A few feet away, Jess sat still behind a tree. She kept her eyes shut. Soon, a snowball hit her in the shoulder.

"Ugh!" Jess groaned and got up quickly while she noticed Flack was already running towards her. She threw a snowball and it missed him.

"Ha, you missed me!" Flack exclaimed and got closer to his girlfriend. Jess kept running and noticed where she was. Flack stopped when Jess stopped.

"Why did you stop running?" Flack asked breathlessly and noticed that whatever Jess was standing on was too shiny to be snow.

"I think I'm screwed. I'm on ice, babe." Jess said in a worried tone.

"Just stand there, I'll come out and-" Flack started to tell her in a fast pace.

No! I don't know how stable it is." Jess told him truthfully and noticed that she and him were about 5 feet away from each other.

"Jess, try to walk in very slowly. It's the only thing to do if you can't let me come get you." Flack told her and thought of more ideas, just in case.

"Okay, here I go." Jess gulped and looked down nervously at the ice. She moved her feet one by one steadily. It was going all well until…

Crack!

The ice started to crack.

"Damn it!" Jess yelled in a frightened tone. Flack saw the line where the ice cracked and it moved toward her.

"Jess, run!" Flack yelled in a stunned state and Jess ran as fast as she could. The crack continued right behind her. Flack held out his arms for her. The ice collapsed under her but before she could fall in the icy water under her, she jumped into Flack's arms and they fell backward onto the soft snow.

"Oh my god…" Jess said while she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay now." Flack said in relief and kissed her forehead. She pushed her face into his chest.

"Am I stupid or what? I could've been killed!" Jess exclaimed with a frown.

"You didn't know there was ice there and it could've been me, you know that? I'm just glad that you're okay." Don told her as they got back to the car and he set her in the passenger's seat and shut the door.

"I know. I'm so lucky you were there too." Jess said gratefully and let another tear fall.

"I'll always be here; forever, I promise." Flack said with a wink.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" Jess asked while she laughed.

"I think so too. How about we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie?" Flack asked her romantically while she smiled.

"You know me too well." Jess said with a grin. Don nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Don't you know it? Today was great though, aside from the ice." Flack said happily and winked at her.

"It was." Jess told him honestly as they drove back to their apartment.


End file.
